Sólo para que me sonrieras
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Chris fue el único que, una noche cualquiera, en una fiesta cualquiera, hizo la gran pregunta. La que Maxxie siempre había temido, y cuya respuesta, sin embargo, decidió que él - precisamente él- merecía saber. Oneshot. Crack. Slash algo .


**_Sólo para que me sonrieras_**

_(sobre amar y sobre ser amado)_

* * *

Sucedió una noche cualquiera, durante una fiesta cualquiera.

Dentro de todo lo movidas que podían ser sus vidas, había ciertas cosas que difícilmente cambiaban. Esto es, cómo en cada jolgorio nocturno a los que asistían en grupo -que de veras eran _muchos_-, Tony y Michelle se revolcaban en uno de los carísimos sillones de la carísima sala de estar de la jodidamente carísima casa en donde se desarrollaban los hechos, Cassie exploraba la igualmente carísima cocina llena de comida importada, enlatada, pre-cocinada o simplemente refrigerada, comida - evidentemente- carísima y abundante que le tomaría gran parte de la noche organizar adecuadamente.

Sid iba de un lado para otro, a veces llamaba a Tony no sin cierto titubeo, quién sabe por qué cabía en su ser la vaga y sinceramente estúpida esperanza de que el otro chico, en algún momento de la noche, _realmente_ sacaría su lengua de la boca de su novia sólo porque él, Sidney, así lo precisaba; pero Sid también se paseaba por la cocina, echaba vistazos innecesarios, ora porque no sabía dónde carajos ir, ora porque Cassie estaba allí, y podía ser que hubiera algo en Cassie que lo hiciera sentirse un poco menos miserable ante el hecho de que no una sino más de seis millones de personas parecía cagarse en su existencia.

Por su parte, en medio del comedor cuyos lujosos muebles habían sido removidos para la ocasión, Maxxie, Jal, Chris y Anwar, de pie junto al ventanal que hacía de puerta y daba al patio, conversaban animadamente, achispados gracias a múltiples vasos de múltiples bebidas y una que otra píldora inofensiva.

- Se los digo, todo dentro de su boca. Entero. - Anwar recalcó la última palabra, visiblemente sobre-excitado. Maxxie y Chris se reían, Jal sonreía con escepticismo.

- ¿Sabes qué? - preguntó, observándolo con una ceja alzada.- Necesitas encamarte con alguien.- con ingrata sorpresa vio a su amigo esbozar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, contemplándola con entusiasmo- ¡No hablo de mí, idiota!

- Debes buscarte una chica tonta, hermano.- aconsejó Chris, arrastrando sólo un poco las palabras y abrazando a Jalander por los hombros. Le agradaba Jal, no era como las demás chicas, que se encamaban con quien fuera sin que les importara una mierda. Jal no era una chica con la que acostarse sólo por acostarse.

- O un chico.- agregó Maxxie, apoyándose contra el vidrio, sonriente. La luz de la luna que atravesaba suavemente hacia el interior le daba de lleno sobre la mitad de la cara, iluminando su perfil.

Evidentemente, Anwar protestó ante la simple idea de encamarse con un chico, haciendo que Jal rodara los ojos porque, después de todo, el musulmán sí estaba dispuesto a hacer, con chicas, cosas mucho menos ortodoxas.

Fue cuando un ligero golpeteo llamó su drogada atención. Max se apartó del ventanal, permitiendo que éste fuera abierto para que un pequeño grupo ingresara al comedor. Un chico con mohicano y sudadera se acercó a Jal.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

Ella pareció ligeramente sorprendida, sin embargo, aceptó tranquilamente y se alejó junto a él.

Sus amigos la observaron marchar.

- ¿Tiene posibilidades? - inquirió Maxxie, más que nada en intención a Anwar, esbozando una tenue sonrisita mientras buscaba la cajetilla de cigarros que había guardado en el bolsillo de sus jeans. Mas fue Chris quien respondió.

- Ni de coña. No es para ella. - los otros dos asintieron, Maxxie con convicción, pero Anwar, no tanto. Después de todo, Jal era una tía, ¿no? Podía gustarle cualquiera, incluso un cabeza de músculo.

Uno no necesitaba demasiadas neuronas para follar.

- An, encendedor.

- Aquí tienes, tío.

El ambiente era algo _techno_, a Maxxie le agradaba; pero había bailado bastante cuando habían llegado y, a presente, estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera tenía ganas de moverse. Le devolvió el mechero a Anwar y dio una primera calada a su cigarrillo.

Fue el primero en notar que un trío de chicas estaba frente a ellos, probablemente se habían acercado junto con el tipo del mohicano.

Fue el primero en verlas aproximarse con la determinación brillando en sus maquillados ojos, y fue el primero en notar que una de ellas - pelirroja y un par de años menor- lo miraba precisamente a él.

_Oh, no._

- Hola - saludó ella, con soltura-, soy Katie. ¿Bailamos?

Las dos otras, rubias ambas, imitáronla, cada una dirigiéndose a uno de sus amigos.

- ¡Seguro! - vio a Anwar alejarse como una bala, tomado de la mano de la rubia más alta.

Si no hubiese estado inusualmente cansado, Maxxie habría aceptado. Después de todo, aunque no le gustaran las chicas, era divertido bailar con ellas.

- Lo siento, quizá más tarde. - se excusó, tratando de sonar sinceramente apenado.

- ... Como sea. - los ojos marrones de la chica enseguida se desviaron de él, y procedió a pararse justo entre la otra rubia y Chris, quien no había podido evitar sonreír un poco ante la situación de Max y todavía no respondía a la invitación de la chica restante.- ¿Qué hay de ti? - le preguntó, ignorando olímpicamente la cara de indignación de su amiga.- Ella puede venir con nosotros.

Fue el turno de Maxxie para sonreír, al tiempo que volvía a recargarse contra el vidrio. Chris era el tipo de chico que, sin hacer nada, terminaba bailando -_ o algo más_ - con dos chicas guapas en una fiesta cualquiera, sin siquiera haberlo planeado. Rió por lo bajo al imaginarse la cara de Anwar cuando le contara.

No obstante, aquello no sucedió.

- Me encantaría, pero estoy muy drogado. - fue la jocosa réplica del castaño.- Diviértanse.

La tal Katie los contempló durante breves segundos, posiblemente molesta - y quizá, sorprendida- por dos negativas en tan poco tiempo. Se dio la vuelta, haciendo que su minifalda se levantara con el impulso y les permitiera ver sus bragas de leopardo; le hizo una seña a la otra chica para que la siguiera y se alejó a buen paso, murmurando algo así como _pajeros_.

Maxxie y Chris soltaron la risa.

- Temperamental.- sentenció Chris, acercándose al rubio con las manos en los bolsillos.- Lindas bragas, de todos modos. ¿Vamos afuera?

- ¿Por qué le dijiste que no? - inquirió Maxxie, abriendo el ventanal; el viento frío se metió por entre sus cabellos, refrescándolo.

- Las prefiero mayores, amigo. Además, no te habría dejado solo.

- Oh... Gracias, tío.

El patio no estaba en mejores condiciones que el resto de la casa: latas de cerveza, botellas de ron, de vodka, de sidra e incluso de vino, pequeñas bolsas plásticas con restos de droga que se pegaban a los tennis al pasar y miles de colillas de cigarros arruinando el carísimo césped. Sin embargo, hacía una noche agradable, y a pesar de que había casi tanta gente afuera como adentro, en el exterior al menos había aire fresco, y no tanto ruido.

Tras caminar un rato, llegaron a lo que, luego de chocar con él - _¡mierda!_-, Chris reconoció como el enrejado de la propiedad. Ambos se sentaron apoyando la espalda contra éste, sobre el pasto húmedo.

No solía darse que estuvieran sólo los dos, casi siempre Maxxie y Chris se encontraban con Anwar y posiblemente con Jal, Maxxie a veces andaba con Tony o incluso con Cassie, Chris prefería usar su tiempo en acosar a Angie y a veces visitaba a Michelle - después de todo, la madre de ésta, cuando estaba en casa, era muy amable con él-; pero Maxxie y Chris -_¿quieres un porro?_- , sólo Maxxie y sólo Chris -_déjame terminar esta mierda_-, ambos lo notaron - _deja el puto cigarro y fuma un jodido porro conmigo, ¿sí, Maxxie?-_, no siempre sucedía _- está bien_-.

- ¿Tienes fuego? - Chris sacó su último porro, había comenzado a llevarlos hechos porque, a pesar de tener un talento natural para aquel tipo de cosas, una vez alcoholizado se le hacía un poco menos sencillo enrollar los papelillos como se debía, y los tiempos no estaban como para andar desperdiciando la hierba como un bendito gilipollas mediocre, _joder_, _no_.

Maxxie, volviéndose hacia el castaño, exhaló fugazmente.

- No, era de Anwar. Rayos, debí quedármelo. - a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver cómo Chris lo observaba con esos ojos celestes tan grandes suyos, tan grandes que le daban un cierto aire de pasmo.

- Oh, no hay problema, acércate.

Maxxie obedeció, sujetando el cigarrillo entre sus labios y percibiendo cómo Chris hacía lo mismo con el lulo de marihuana. Sopló con fuerza, el extremo encendido de su cigarrillo tocando la punta del porro entre los labios de su amigo - que se dedicaba con toda su alma a succionar el aire del porro apagado-, lo hizo un par de veces no sin dificultad - su mente estaba demasiado ida como para dar órdenes consistentes a su cerebro - hasta que finalmente surtió efecto.

- Ya está.

Chris fue el primero en fumar, siempre lo era. Sabía de drogas, sabía de negocios. Nadie lo hacía tonto, Chris seguía vivo y en una situación de vida soportable porque tenía cojones y no se dejaba engañar (no fácilmente, al menos). Maxxie siempre lo había sabido, desde que se conocían hacía unos cinco o seis años. Hacía mucho tiempo que lo sabía, a pesar de que nunca se lo había dicho. Tenía sus razones para no hacerlo.

- Hey, Max. Tu turno, viejo.

- Ah, sí..., sí.

- Es de primera. Adelante, disfrútalo.

- Puedes apostar.

Era de primera. Tan de primera que luego de unos minutos, cuando ya la colilla era historia, reían, reían, reían y reían, primero hombro contra hombro, luego desparramados sobre el césped, bajo el cielo oscuro de Bristol. Para ese entonces, las voces y el ruido en general había disminuido notablemente, el patio comenzaba a vaciarse; el vidrio del ventanal ya estaba roto, Maxxie, aún riendo, recostó la cabeza sobre las piernas de Chris, quien aún tenía una fracción de su espalda apegada a las rejas - y probablemente esa mala postura iba a dolerle en un rato, pero no sentía absolutamente _nada_, en esos momentos, que no fuera risa y bienestar.

- Ah, joder. - aún risueño, Chris miró el cielo, las estrellas se multiplicaban a través de sus ojos. Llevaba una delgada playera sin mangas, pero no sentía frío en absoluto. Sintió a Maxxie acomodarse sobre su regazo, bajó la vista.- Espero que no pretendas hacerme una mamada.

- Ya quisieras.

Volvieron a reír, sus estómagos dolían pero eso no detenía sus carcajadas. Parecían un par de dementes, la verdad. Pero era de noche, era noche de fiesta. Y estaban vivos, y fumados.

Pasaron un buen rato diciendo cuanta tontería llegara hasta sus mentes, hasta que, lentamente, el efecto fue pasando.

- ¿Qué demonios haces? - preguntó / reclamó Chris en cuanto, tras varios intentos penosos, el rubio se puso de pie, arrebatándole así, bruscamente, la calidez que hasta entonces había provisto a sus piernas.

Maxxie dio unos pocos pasos, tanteando la reja con una mano y desabrochándose el cinturón con la otra.

- Voy a... ya sabes. Regar las plantas. - un poco cansado como estaba de reír, el otro sólo sonrió divertido.

A presente, lo único que se escuchaba eran la música lejana del interior de la vivienda, uno que otro ronquido proveniente de algún punto del patio y el sonido de Maxxie orinando justo sobre unos arbustos.

El cerebro de Chris comenzaba a apagarse, y como siempre que aquello sucedía, los pensamientos que a él venían llegaban involuntaria e incontrolablemente. Chris no tuvo otro remedio que pensar. Pensó en el porro que acababan de fumarse, en las estrellas y en Jal bailando con el chico del mohicano. Pensó en sus amigos, recordó el día que habían robado un auto de casa de Abigail. Pensó en lo delgada que estaba Cassie, tanto que parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento, y en los ojos de Michelle que le recordaban a un gato, pensó en Tony, Sid, Anwar, Maxxie y él, fumando sobre la línea del tren; pensó - y no pudo evitarlo - en su madre, que se había ido, y pensó en su padre, que simplemente no estaba. Pensó en Peter, pero luego decidió que aquello dolería demasiado y se esforzó y entonces, pensó en Angie. Angie y su psicología, y sus senos grandes y redondos y su cabello perfectamente liso. Se preguntó si la amaba, porque, es decir, se masturbaba pensando en ella, y no sólo era eso; Angie le provocaba deseo, pero también ternura y bueno, un montón de otras cosas que no necesariamente tenían nombre y entonces, se giró hacia Maxxie, que parecía decidido a expulsar toda el agua de su organismo, y sin filtrar nada, abrió la boca.

- Hey, Max.

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Cómo sabes si estás enamorado?

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero decir, ¿cómo puedes saberlo?

- Pues...

- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿tú lo has estado?

El chorro de orina perdió intensidad, hasta que Chris no oyó nada más que la bragueta de Maxxie siendo subida y la hebilla de su cinturón, cerrada.

Ninguna respuesta llegó. Medio ido como estaba, Chris no captó el mensaje.

- Anda tío - casi gritó-, no hay de qué avergonzarse. ¿Cuándo te enamoraste? ¿Fue cuando supiste que eras gay?

- No tiene importancia, Chris. De veras. - Maxxie seguía de pie, a unos metros de donde él fermentaba, semi-sentado.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo - curiosidad, probablemente- el cerebro de Chris se había reactivado, y tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para que su dueño insistiera.

- ¡Claro que importa! ¿Fue de Anwar? Ja, ja, no, demasiado "película de exploración sexual" y esas mierdas. De todos modos, ¿a qué edad te das cuenta de que no te van las tías? Sabes que a ninguno de nosotros le importaría que te follaras un auto con tal de que fueras feliz. Es sólo una pregunta, ya sabes, de amigo a amigo. Nunca hablamos de estas cosas, y pues, no lo sé, me gustaría saber.

- ... No quiero hablar de eso.

Las estrellas seguían brillando. Chris no volvió a insistir. Algo en él le decía que insistiera, pero acababa de percibir en la voz de su amigo un halo de tristeza que no quería acentuar. Chris no era tan despistado como Sid, y tampoco era cruel como Tony. Sabía cuándo detenerse.

Sin embargo, volvió a desatar su verborrea.

- ¿Sabes, Max? Yo solía ser tímido. Como esos gilipollas de anteojos que juegan en los rincones a la hora del recreo, así era yo. Era un completo capullo. De verdad, como para no creerlo. Pero mi hermano murió, y yo cambié. No sé por qué te cuento esto, sólo se lo he dicho a Jal, porque bueno, de algún modo creo que ella es, como, una de las pocas personas que se interesan por mí. Ni siquiera Angie sabe esto. Michelle lo sabe, claro, porque la conocí antes de eso y nuestras madres eran amigas, y probablemente Tony también lo sepa porque Michelle le cuenta todo. ¿Les cuentas todo a los tíos con los que... ya sabes? Porque tú no sales con ellos como las chicas, ¿cierto? Tú sólo...

- Fuiste tú.

Chris lo miró, sin entender, todavía algo mareado por el rápido cambio de temática que su voluntariosa mente efectuaba sin su permiso. A punto de sonreír, abrió la boca para preguntarle _qué carajos_ porque había expresado como mil ideas en unas pocas oraciones, pero entonces algo hizo _click_, la ampolleta se encendió, Maxxie lo miró y sus ojos verdes estaban increíblemente verdes, y los retiró de los suyos velozmente, recargándose contra las putas rejas, y Chris sólo pudo soltar un tenue _oh_, ahí, sentado en su lugar, con la vista pegada en su amigo.

Maxxie prácticamente clavó su espalda contra el enrejado, la vista perdida en algún punto frente a él, las piernas un poco hacia delante, bien estiradas, las manos inquietas.

Como una avalancha asaltaron su mente imágenes de tiempos mejores pero confusos, una sala de clases con sillas de colores, Anwar hablándole sobre las tetas de una tal April, era primaria, primer día de clases, tenían doce años; Maxxie dibujaba, un chico de ojos celestes se le acercó, _¿tú hiciste ese perro? está genial. Me llamo Chris. _Christopher. Christopher Miles. Conocía a Michelle, Michelle conocía a Jal. Tenían doce años. Anwar hablaba sobre April, sobre besar a April, sobre el cabello de April. Los chicos le enviaban notas a Michelle. Michelle se pintaba los labios, Jal usaba trencitas. La madre de Maxxie cuidaba a un chico llamado Tony que tenía los ojos celestes pero no como los de Chris, los de Chris eran celeste cálido, y lo hacía reír, Maxxie nunca se fijaba en las tetas de nadie, tampoco le enviaba notas a nadie ni quería besar a nadie, a nadie que no fuera...

- Así fue como lo supe, que era gay. Y, pues, no duró mucho, sólo... - Maxxie cerró los ojos. Nadie sabía sobre eso. Ni siquiera Anwar, ni siquiera su madre.

_Nadie_.

El silencio que siguió fue distinto, la música probablemente seguía sonando y posiblemente una que otra pareja se revolcaba cerca de ellos, pero ya no les oían. Las palabras de Maxxie retumbaron una, otra y otra vez en la cabeza de Chris, y la respiración de Chris le decía a Maxxie que su amigo seguía ahí, a pesar de todo. Y eso era bueno, pero también era difícil. Mucho.

Chris, finalmente, intentó decir algo.

- P-pero, tú nunca... ¿Cómo es que no....?

Maxxie se mordió el labio. Sus ojos no querían abrirse, no había caso. Así era menos duro. Joder, ya había empezado. Estaban ebrios, drogados y muertos de sueño, y él ya lo había soltado. _Que me den._

- No podía decírtelo, tío. Era demasiado... - suspiró sin querer, bajando la voz- _demasiado aterrador_.

- Pero... ¿cómo lo sabes? Que estabas... ya sabes. - la voz de Chris, al decir lo siguiente, pareció encenderse, intentaba bromear.- Digo, soy bastante guapo, pudo haber sido... ya sabes, una visita al condado de la calentura.

Maxxie sonrió. Llevaba años sin pensar en eso, y ahora lo recordaba. Todas esas sensaciones, con tan solo doce puñeteros años.

Chris era su amigo. Merecía saber. Por lo menos lo esencial. Mal que mal, era pasado, ¿no?

Aún titubeante, decidió confiárselo.

- Quería besarte. Primero sólo me causabas curiosidad, pero luego quería... no lo sé, hombre, estar contigo todo el tiempo. Eras mi amigo, pero no era como con Anwar o Sid o Tony o con las chicas. Estar contigo era... era distinto a estar con cualquier otra persona, incluso si estábamos en grupo, algo en ti siempre era diferente..., tío, y yo no lograba entender qué carajos era, ni qué hacer al respecto. Cuando jugábamos, siempre quería que ganaras, quería ayudarte a ganar todos los jodidos juegos, sólo para que me sonrieras. - él mismo sonrió sin querer, dejando que sus palabras lo transportaran. - A veces me sentaba al final de la sala sólo para poder mirarte, sin siquiera darme cuenta hasta que ya llevaba toda maldita la clase de ese modo, y cuando nos sentábamos juntos y me veías dibujar..., y te acercabas para ver mejor - no pudo controlar un (bastante vergonzoso) temblor en su voz- ... mierda, a veces creía que mi corazón iba a explotar. Era cuando más ganas tenía de besarte.

- ...

- Pero estaba tan muerto de miedo que, cuando eso que sentía era, como, demasiado, me paralizaba y tenía que alejarme. Alejarme de ti, aunque el problema no eras tú, amigo; ni siquiera había un jodido problema, era sólo... algo que estaba dentro de mí, ya sabes.

- ...

- Así empecé a bailar, ¿sabes? Un día me escondí en el auditorio justo cuando ensayaban, y comencé a ir siempre. Nunca se lo dije a nadie porque sabía que nunca nadie lo entendería del todo. Ni siquiera yo sabía por qué había sucedido todo eso. Primero pensé que era tu culpa, tío, pero luego entendí que simplemente me habías ayudado. A entenderlo, ya sabes. A aceptarlo. Y... bueno, luego crecimos. Ambos. Todos lo hicimos, y lo superé. Conocí a este chico, Mauro o Maurice, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, tío, pero follé con él y me di cuenta de que nada era tan terrible, había cientos de tipos con los que follar sin tener miedo, y el miedo fue desapareciendo solo. Supongo que te debo un agradecimiento, Chris. Pero nunca pensé que te lo diría, hermano.

Maxxie lo había sentido: cómo, poco a poco, algo dentro de su pecho había dejado de pesar. Como si cada palabra hubiese llevado mucho tiempo esperando por salir; como si hubiese llevado escondido todo eso durante años y acabara de vaciarlo para que se perdiera en el viento. Esbozó una media sonrisa, aliviado. Había pasado todo ese tiempo sin saber que podía sentirse mejor.

Sin embargo, pasaron varios segundos y, de pronto, tanta calma lo turbó.

- ... ¿Chris?

- ¿De verdad...? - abrió los ojos con sobresalto al oír la voz de su amigo repentinamente cerca. Chris estaba de pie, frente a él. No sonreía, aunque no parecía molesto. Pero era raro verlo serio, a pesar de que sus ojos seguían muy abiertos; ya no lucía pasmado, sino expectante.- El corazón... ¿de verdad sentías que iba a explotarte?

- Sí - el rubio sonrió, un poco menos tenso-, ya sé que es un poco cliché, pero...

- ¿De verdad te gustaba tanto, Maxxie?

El aludido calló. Chris lo miraba a los ojos, esperando su respuesta. Tal vez quería saber si era así de serio, porque se le había ocurrido una broma increíble pero primero necesitaba verificar que no iba a cagarla. Pero eso - pensó Max- era exactamente lo que haría si él no se lo aclaraba.

- Creo... - _lentamente; _tras aclararse la garganta, pronunció _lentamente_ cada una de sus palabras, sabiendo que, después de todo, ya no podría perturbar a su amigo más de lo que ya lo había perturbado:- que esa ha sido la única vez que he amado a alguien hasta ahora, Chris. - bajó la mirada, apenas percibía sus pies con tanta penumbra.

- ...

- Pero fue hace años - agregó, tratando de borrar la gravedad que de pronto inundaba el ambiente-, no vayas a creer que todavía voy detrás de ti.

- ...

La falta de réplica por parte de su acompañante terminó por exasperarlo, no tenía ninguna gana de arrepentirse de haber desnudado su puta alma, por lo que volvió a elevar la vista y se precipitó a aclarar un punto:

- Vamos, tío, tú fuiste el que me preg-

Los labios de Chris estaban fríos y olían a alcohol, pero Maxxie apenas lo notó en cuanto éste, que había eliminado casi toda distancia entre ellos, se acercó para besarlo. Tampoco sintió lo helado de sus manos en cuanto Chris colocó una en cada una de sus mejillas. No alcanzó a ahogar un suspiro en cuanto sintió la lengua ajena penetrar en su boca, tímidamente, y cerró los ojos - las estrellas dieron vueltas arriba de ellos, recordó una vez más aquellos años lejanos: _sujetaba la mano de Chris para enseñarle a dibujar bien los perros_ -, cerró los ojos una vez más, y de pronto volvía a tener doce años y no sabía qué demonios hacer con sus manos porque, mierda, no estaba besando a un tipo cualquiera al que pudiera manosear, no estaba besando a un ligue de una noche; estaba besando a Chris - o mejor dicho, Chris lo estaba besando a él-, su _amigo_ Chris, su _hermano_ Chris lo besaba porque él, Maxxie, acababa de confesarle uno de sus mayores secretos y Chris era _tan_ su amigo que no lo odiaba ni lo culpaba ni se burlaba. _Simplemente lo besaba_.

Únicamente en cuanto la lengua de Chris dejó de acariciar gentilmente la suya, recién entonces, Maxxie abrió los ojos, lenta, casi temerosamente, y se encontró con esa pasmada mirada celeste.

- _Gracias_. - estaban tan cerca que cada sílaba que Chris pronunciaba era como un nuevo beso, Maxxie se percató de que prácticamente estaba encarcelado entre el cuerpo de su amigo y las rejas del patio.- Gracias por decírmelo, tío.- repitió el castaño.

Maxxie asintió, aún algo aturdido, y como pudo sonrió, y Chris también sonrió, pero no como siempre; Chris sonrió débilmente, sin soltarle el rostro, le dio un último y fugaz beso, siempre en los labios

**y luego sonrió de verdad;**

porque había sentido ese amor, luego de tanto tiempo solo, por fin lo había sentido - que la gente a su alrededor realmente podía _amarlo_-. Y eso, nunca terminaría de agradecérselo.

Sucedió una noche cualquiera, durante una fiesta cualquiera. Nunca nadie más lo supo, aparte de ellos dos; nunca ninguno se lo contaría a nadie. Luego de esa fiesta, semanas más tarde, meses después, Chris y Jal se enamoraron, y Maxxie conoció a James.

No fue como si sólo Maxxie - _me caigo de sueño, amigo-_ y sólo Chris -_ pues durmamos, aún quedan unas horas para que amanezca... creo –_ comenzase a darse demasiadas veces luego de aquella noche. - _me duelen las bolas del frío, ven aquí_-.

Pero, a la mañana siguiente de aquella fiesta, Cassie despertó debajo de la mesa de la cocina, salió de debajo de la mesa; despertó a Sid, que se había dormido sentado contra el refrigerador gigante y carísimo, se encontró con Jal, que había pasado gran parte de la noche sujetándole la cabeza al chico del mohicano en el carísimo baño de la carísima casa - después de todo, estaba acostumbrada-; buscó a Tony y a Michelle por todas las habitaciones, para encontrarlos durmiendo en la cama matrimonial de los posibles padres de quien fuera que vivía allí, y encontró a Anwar, desnudo, dormitando dentro de la tina del baño de visitas.

Esquivó a gente inconsciente tumbada en el suelo, en las escaleras, a los pies de todo y de todos, y llegó al patio, cuyo aire refrescante atravesaba el enorme hoyo del vidrio roto del ventanal. Cassie exploró por el patio, había más gente de la que habría esperado, y estaba lleno de basura y de charcos de vómito.

Cassie siguió caminando, llegando hasta un enrejado. Junto a éste, sobre el suelo húmedo, Chris dormía de espaldas, con los brazos y las piernas abiertas, parecía una estrella humana. Maxxie dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Chris, tumbado de costado, su rubio cabello despeinado como nunca. Ambos iban en playera, seguramente se resfriarían, pero dormían plácidamente ignorando los sonidos de la ciudad ya despierta a su alrededor.

Cassie sonrió.

- _Wow_.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. **

**No tengo ninguna explicación, leí un fic en inglés donde Chris y Maxxie parecen más próximos de lo común - y no lo digo con NINGÚN sentido oculto, simplemente es un fic de amistad, joder- y de pronto esta pareja no salió más de mi mente. De hecho, es menester para mi persona escribir en el futuro un fic largo sobre ellos, y si quieren culpar a alguien, culpen a Maxxie por quedar tan bien con Tony, James y Chris. Aquel es el motivo de mi sobreproducción de fics de Skins.**

**Sobre mis otros fics, están en proceso. Entiéndanme, viví un terremoto. Merezco tiempo. Y sobre eso:**

**¡MUCHA FUERZA A TODOS LOS CHILENOS!**

**Nos vemos.**

**PS- por si alguien quedó con la duda (o no lo notó, suele pasar(me)): sí, la tal Katie era nuestra Katie, Katie fucking Fitch.**

**PS1 - el título no me convence, ¿proposiciones?**


End file.
